


By-The-Sea XX: Stars And Sea ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [20]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Beaches, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Het, Romance, Series, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Steve and Diana, Stars, and Sea. ;)





	By-The-Sea XX: Stars And Sea ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Series Notes: This series is an umbrella title for various DC couples enjoying time-by-the-sea. The entire series is [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/5007444.html)  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: May 27, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: May 31, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 236  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea!](https://starsandsea.livejournal.com) Hope you have a GREAT day! :)

They walked along the beach, the sand still warm from the day’s heat on their bare feet. She wore a simple white tunic tucked in with a gold belt, her dark hair flowing out behind her. He wore a similar tunic with gold belt, one shoulder bare, hair the color of Apollo’s favor curling in the breeze.

The Moon shone down her face upon them, diamonds glittering on the glassine surface of the sea. The waves performed their eternal rhythm, splashing up to swirl around their ankles, drawing out to return to the ocean and start all over again.

They walked hand-in-hand, and he spoke a well-loved poem:

& & & & & &

_“Stars and sea,_  
_Just you and me,_  
_Jewels of love,_  
_Shining down,_  
_From above.”_

& & & & & &

She smiled, pleased at his choice. They were both well-acquainted with the sea, its salty smell and cleansing waves a balm to their souls.

They had memories of fishing, he with rod-and-reel and she with spears, stories that delighted him no end. They had made sandcastles and dreamed of faraway places, unable to imagine just how far they would go. Both would enter strange new worlds, he with an Amazon and she with a man, both exotic.

Love would be theirs, hand-within-hand, dreams-made-flesh as they matched, Moon and Sun, Goddess of the Hunt and Warrior of the Sky, learning and loving in quiet joy.

The waves flowed eternal as their love flourished immortal.


End file.
